How To Be Dead
by MrSpoonLovesYou
Summary: You're a lie. You're two different people, and you don't have a heart to share between them.
1. Chapter 1

It was silent. Nothing disturbed the peace that had fallen over the city. Only one person ventured out this night. All the others were too frightened to leave their homes after dark. Everyone but her.

_Cowards…Can't do anything for themselves._ She thought bitterly.

She pulled the long trench coat around her, holding the gun that sat hidden in her belt. She was wary of the dark corners that surrounded her, her dark ruby eyes glancing around the area.

"Ah…I have a visitor?" A voice questioned. She spun around, her silver hair swaying slightly. She saw nothing and heard the voice laugh.

"Cautious, I see." It said. She narrowed her eyes, pulling out her gun and holding it ready.

"Where are you?"

"Now where's the fun in that?" The voice spoke to her. Her eyes glanced around again, but again found nothing.

"Where are you?" she repeated. A small chuckle was heard from above her.

"How's about we play a bit of hide and seek?"

"Tell me where you are!" She demanded. He laughed again and the sound of a gunshot echoed through the night air. She slumped to the ground, her own weapon falling from her hands and her crimson eyes clouding over. It was then that a man moved from the shadows, standing over the slate haired woman.

"Such rudeness…It's such a shame though-"A voice spoke from above her motionless body, "-you were so pretty."

He pushed his gun back inside its holder, glancing at the girl with his cold eyes, before turning his back and walking off into the shadows that lurked around the old cursed city.

-/3-

He knew it was a bad idea to let her go.

The red-head paced his room, occasionally rubbing his face with one hand.

"She can look after herself, you know." The other, a silvery haired male, said. He had been watching his friend for the past ten minutes. "Paine's not stupid."

"I know, Riku!" he snapped. "But she hasn't come home and you of all people know what it's like out there!"

The man on the bed narrowed his eyes, standing up, "She knows what she's doing." He said, ignoring the red-heads last comment. "So just relax, Axel."

"…I'm trying." He said. Riku snorted and left the taller man's room, leaving Axel to worry about Paine on his own; which was exactly what he did. He paced the room for the next hour, wondering why she hadn't returned after her determined departure the other night. Shiva only knows what could have happened to her while she was away. The streets weren't safe at night; there was trouble around every corner, lurking in every shadow. Only the bravest of souls wandered the city.

It took all of the red-heads willpower to stop his pacing and to leave his room. Riku was probably right. She was a smart girl; she didn't need a babysitter. He entered the small kitchen that he shared with his friends and began to make a cup of tea to calm him down. Riku sat quietly at the table, reading the newspaper, ignoring his room-mate for the most part.

"Any sign of Paine yet?" Axel asked the silver haired male, sitting down at the opposite end of the table. He was rewarded with a shake of the head,

"Didn't I tell you to stop worrying?" he asked. The other man shrugged his malachite eyes moving down to his tea.

Riku turned the page of the paper, his eyes widening at the new story. His heart seemed to stop as he saw the picture in black and white print; its subject unmistakable.

"Paine."

"Huh?" Axel replied, looking at Riku in confusion. Riku was silent, his aquamarine eyes still wide. "Riku…?"

"I…" Axel raised an eyebrow, taking the paper from the others hands; Riku dropped it without protest, which in itself was odd.

Axel's heart pounded loudly as he saw the picture...it couldn't be. "She's not…That's not…"

He knew it was a bad idea to let her go.

-/3-

He walked through the large doors of the warehouse, shutting them behind him; blocking the sun from entering the large area. He sat on one of the barrels that were scattered throughout the dingy place. It was dirty and dusty, making the blond haired man sneeze once and he scowled, taking out a small handkerchief.

"Boss," Said a voice; he looked up to see a scarred man, older than him by a few years, brunet hair falling just past his shoulders.

"Leon."

"Zack's watching him upstairs. You said you needed to…talk to him." Leon spoke, his grey eyes cold as stone; easily scaring away most people, but not the blond.

"I'm coming." He told the brunet. He jumped from the barrel, landing on his feet and walked up the old metal steps towards where Zack stood against the wall, arms crossed over his chest,

"Roxas," He nodded then motioned to the man sat on a chair in front of him, "Didn't want to come earlier. Cloud and I had to chase him halfway round town."

"Good thing you caught him, or you might be in his position right now." Roxas said coldly. Zack didn't answer; he knew that Roxas was serious. Times like these made Zack grateful he was a fast runner. He felt jealous of Cloud, who was out with Larxene. At least he didn't have to worry about Roxas getting mad.

"So…You didn't want to join us, eh?" Roxas spoke to the man; he was shaking like a leaf, the sight almost made Roxas laugh. Almost. "Don't you like our company, Tidus?"

"I-I just--"

"You 'just' what?" Roxas interrupted. "Thought you could steal from me? I think you're stupider than you look."

Tidus didn't reply, his hands shook as he rubbed them together nervously. Roxas walked a bit closer; his cold blue eyes stared at the blonde in front of him.

"I did--"

"I'm not sure what to do with you now…" Roxas spoke again, cocking his head to the side slightly. Tidus looked up at him, too scared to even blink.

It was at that moment that Tidus decided he had no choice. He jumped up and bypassed Leon, who narrowly missed catching him by the collar. Zack, who had been watching Tidus' movements, was ready to chase him, but was interrupted by a loud gunshot that echoed through the warehouse. A thump was heard and then there was silence.

"Get rid of him."

Leon and Zack hurried off to dispose of Tidus, not saying a word as they made their way down the steps towards the body.

Roxas placed the gun back into his belt, before sitting down on the abandoned chair. He rolled his eyes when he heard bickering from below; Zack and Leon again. He checked the time, noticing that he hadn't slept for two days. Not that he minded; He was used to going without sleep, he was still a perfect shot either way. At least he had got rid of Tidus; he was of no use to Roxas. The stealing was one thing, but there was also no need for him, and that, in Roxas' opinion, was enough.

He remembered the nights before he had returned to the warehouse, the nights where he hadn't slept and roamed the 'unsafe' streets of the city. Roxas held back a snort, it wasn't unsafe at all; people were just too stupid to look after themselves. He remembered the girl. She might have been quite a good shot, had he have given her a chance to prove herself. But he knew she'd gone out looking for them. She was too prepared. Normal people wouldn't have even stepped foot in their own gardens at that time, let alone carry around a gun in the cities backstreet's.

She'd probably have been found by now; it wasn't as if he'd done anything to hide her body. Most of the murders in the city were committed by Roxas and his underlings. They were never caught though; most of the resident police were bumbling idiots in Roxas' opinion. Maybe the girl from earlier was a cop? It didn't make much difference in the end; she was dead and Roxas was winning, like he always did.

He smirked to himself. He _always _won. There was no use pondering on the little things like dead police, when he had an operation to take charge of. He had things to do…People to see.

He was a _very_ busy man.

-/3-

_'Investigators say that Miss Lowe was murdered two days ago in a cold blooded gun attack…'_

Axel sighed and turned off the radio. He was alone in the house; the only thing that could keep him company telling him constantly about Paine's murder. He couldn't believe that she had been killed the way she had. Paine had always been the one telling him and Riku to be careful, and that she could handle herself. Never had either of the men thought that she could be killed with a single bullet. Not Paine.

But she had been. Despite all their wishing, she had been killed with that one little bullet. Nothing could bring her back, and however unreal it seemed; it was true.

It seemed stupid for them to dwell on it, but they were unable to stop thinking of it. They both wanted answers for their friend. Nothing could justify her untimely death, but she deserved some sort of justice.

The red-head was snapped out of his thoughts when the door slammed shut. He looked up and saw his silver haired friend enter the kitchen, a small brunet by his side; Sora. Axel remembered him from a party of some sort. All he really knew was that he was Riku's friend.

"Hey Axel, any news?" asked the pale man, his silver hair pulled into a pony-tail. Axel shook his head.

"They're saying it was just a normal gun crime." He replied, propping his head up on his hands. "I don't know…maybe their trying at the station?"

"I doubt it. They're all too terrified to look for clues." Riku replied, "Oh. You know Sora, right?"

Axel nodded, waving his hand at Sora in an unenthusiastic wave. "Yeah, I remember, hi Sora."

Riku sighed, "Axel. I can't tell you that they'll find whoever did this. But you becoming depressed isn't the answer."

"We can't exactly forget her just like that, Riku."

"I know that! She was my friend too. I'm just saying that you shouldn't just give up on life because she's not here anymore."

Sora stood in the doorway, watching the arguing men, shuffling his feet and wringing his hands together nervously.

"Unlike you, I can't just forget that she was murdered two days ago and carry on as normal!"

"I'm not saying that, Axel!" He paused a moment, contemplating, "You know what? Never mind." Riku turned, only to remember Sora when he saw him in the doorway. The brunet looked uncomfortable, and looked apologetically at Riku before noticing the time displayed on a small clock in the corner of the kitchen.

"Riku…I've got to go. Sorry." The brunet smiled, waving and making his way to the front door, shouting a quick 'Bye!' before the door slammed shut for a second time.

"And then you scare people away." Riku muttered. Axel rolled his eyes in reply, pulling a magazine towards him and ignoring the other man's presence.

The silver haired man scowled, taking a bottle of water from the fridge and leaving the kitchen. The man made his way to his bedroom, the door slamming to show his displeasure. Axel, again, ignored it, flipping through the celebrity magazine with little interest, trying not to think about the past weeks events.

-/3-

"You're late, Sora."

Sora jumped when he heard the voice, his blue eyes scanning the room to find his blond cousin sitting lazily on his couch.

"Would you stop doing that, Roxas?" Sora asked, taking off his jacket, "You'll give me a heart attack."

"Where have you been?"

"I was where you told me to be, at Riku's. You wanted me out of the way." Sora replied, sitting down in a chair opposite the blond. Roxas raised an eyebrow,

"Did you find anything out?" he asked the other man. Sora shook his head, wild brown hair swaying this way and that.

"Nothing," Sora said, "They just argued a little bit."

"Why were they arguing?" Roxas questioned, brushing imaginary dust from his knee.

"It was something about their room-mate being murdered two days ago. Paine Lowe. Riku and Axel are working on the case, I think." Sora answered. Roxas sniffed when he heard the name, he had seen the newspaper before he had come, and recognised the picture.

"Roxas…" Sora said, in small voice. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"She had it coming. She shouldn't have been wandering the streets at night. Even you aren't that stupid." Sora scowled at the comment.

"Maybe you should just quit killing people like they're nothing!"

"Whose side are you on, Sora?" Roxas asked, his eyes narrowing at the man sitting in front of him. Sora continued to scowl, but muttered a quiet 'Yours'. Roxas nodded, leaning back into the couch. "I need to keep an eye on them somehow..."

"What? Why?" Sora asked, his scowl melting into confusion. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"You don't think I'm not going to monitor them? They might find out information about Miss Lowe that I don't want them finding out." Roxas smirked, "But I have a plan. We can monitor them ourselves."

"What? Me? But Riku's my best friend. I can't spy on him!"

"Yes you can. And you will, we both will; but when we do, for Shiva's sake _try _to be inconspicuous."

"But—!" Sora started,

"You'll do it, Sora. Or I'll make sure your little friend Riku ends up like the girl." Sora glared. But Roxas knew he had won. He had learnt that it wasn't hard to make Sora agree to his plans, especially when Roxas involved Riku.

Sora sat silently; knowing that he had no choice in the matter. He knew that you just didn't cross Roxas. It was like unwritten law; you broke the law, and you paid for it. Sora didn't want to risk it. If he got this wrong, he wouldn't kill Sora himself, but Riku instead. Sora just couldn't let that happen to his friend.

Sometimes, he hated this. He knew he was safer being on Roxas' side, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he would get caught one day. He knew he couldn't be trusted by most people, but at least Riku trusted the brunet. He didn't want to mess everything up and lose that trust.

He felt like such a _snake._

"I'm going. Be sure to be ready, next time I call. All this is important from now on." Roxas said, walking out the door without as much as a goodbye.

Sora sighed. This was such a mess.

…But he had to do it.

-/3-

"It seems," Xigbar spoke, his one eye glancing over the papers that had been taken from Paine's room, "That she went out to catch someone."

"Any idea _who_?" Axel asked, leaning against the door frame, Riku sat behind a desk, slumped slightly in the chair.

"Someone we've been after quite a while. He runs a group of organized crime. He's been going for about two years." Xigbar replied, scanning the profile page again.

_It seems that Paine did her research. _He thought, looking at the picture that had been attached with a paper clip. _Too bad we can't catch him._

"A name would be nice." Axel spoke impatiently. Riku rolled his eyes at the red-head, and Axel scowled; he had always hated waiting.

"Hakujou" Xigbar said, placing the papers down onto the desk. Axel furrowed his eyebrows,

"…That sounds familiar." Riku nodded in reply,

"That's because it's been circulating around the station for months." The eye-patched man said, "He's a gang leader of sorts, we don't know his first name, he has many aliases."

"It's been two years since he became known; we should have caught him by now." Riku spoke with a raised eyebrow. Xigbar sat down with a small sigh.

"No…Believe it or not. It's rather difficult." He said, "Him and his…group have killed ten of our officers in the past six months alone. Paine included."

"Ten?" Axel asked in slight disbelief. He received a nod, "That's ridiculous."

"So, you want _us _to go out and catch this guy?" Riku asked, "Isn't that…practically suicide?"

"No. You'll be fine. You're the best police officers I know." Xigbar assured.

"Paine was the best too." Axel dead panned. Xigbar was silent for a moment,

"You'll be fine." Riku rolled his eyes, standing up from the chair,

"Can we have the information Paine gathered?" he asked the one-eyed police chief. He was rewarded with a nod and he was handed the many papers that had been recovered. He thanked him, before he walked out of the door behind Axel. Before they left, however, Axel turned,

"If we die, I am coming back to haunt you, Xig." He was rewarded with two sets of eye rolls and a shove out the door courtesy of Riku. "Hey!" he protested as he was pushed.

"At least you're back to normal now." The silver haired man said, unlocking his car door.

"Yeah, well. I had a think." Axel said, climbing into the passenger seat and clipping in his safety belt. Riku nodded and put on his own seat belt.

"Good." Riku said, "Because I think I would have killed you otherwise." Axel snorted,

"Try it, Pretty boy." The green eyed man spoke, smirking. Riku scowled and started the car,

"Moron."

-/3-

"You _idiot, _Cloud!"

"Me?! You're the one who looked away!"

"Roxas is going to kill us!"

"Well whose fault is that Larxene?!"

Larxene growled at the other blonde. He glared back, before running a hand through his spikes. "We need to find him. Or we're dead."

"I know that, Einstein!" Larxene snapped, "We need to think of a new plan." She said as she began pacing along the busy street.

Cloud watched, trying to figure out how exactly they were going to get out of this. They had been sent after Carl Erickson, a man with few morals and a lot of outstanding debt. Roxas wanted his money back, so he'd sent to of his best to kill him. Roxas knew damn well he had the money; he just didn't want to give it up.

They'd nearly had him, but he'd got away when one of his lackeys drove round in a car. He'd driven off at high speed and left him and Larxene in the dust, so to speak. Larxene was _not_ happy. She was in an even worse mood now that she'd lost him, than what she was this morning, when she was told she had to do this in the first place.

"Do you think he would have gone back to the offices?" He asked Larxene. She raised a thin eyebrow,

"I don't know, do you really think that he's that stupid?" she questioned the blue eyed man. He simply shrugged,

"You don't need to be clever to be rich." Cloud reasoned. Larxene paused for a second, and then nodded, tying a scarf around her neck. Even if she was going to kill someone, she was going to look fashionable doing it.

"You're right. The offices it is." She hailed a cab, making sure she kept a hand on her gun and stepped into the car, Cloud following.

She sat down and Cloud pulled out his weapon, pushing it against the driver's temple.

"The Erickson Offices. Fast as you can." He spoke. The taxi driver nodded shakily and began to drive, faster than the legal limit, which was what Cloud liked. Larxene rolled her emerald eyes,

"You always have to make a scene, don't you?"

"I'd hardly call this a scene." Cloud said, "I'm trying to potentially save our lives." Larxene shrugged,

"Fair point."

When they arrived at the building, the cab driver took off so quickly that Cloud was surprised Larxene had managed to get out of the car. The both looked up at the skyscraper that was the Erickson buildings and then walked towards the revolving doors. They were shouted at as they stepped into the lift, but ignored the protests, letting the doors shut.

When the lift doors opened they made their way to the office door; with _almost_ no trouble, and opened it, as soon as they entered a voice spoke to them and they recognised it as Carl Erickson.

"Sara! Make sure they don't let anyone in! I can't let those madmen get me!" He called out. Larxene chuckled darkly.

"Oh, we won't let anyone else in, Mr. Erickson. It's just you and us." She said, smirking. There was silence for a moment, before the large leather chair spun around to reveal the tall, bulky man that they were after. His jaw dropped when he saw the two blondes.

"Where's Sara?!"

"Let's just say she won't be letting anyone in for a while." Larxene answered with a malicious grin. "Now, our Boss is a very impatient man." She explained, walking a bit closer to the chair,

"And he doesn't like to be disappointed. I'm sure you understand." Cloud added as he pulled out his weapon.

"If we don't hurry and get the job done, it'll be us who gets the flack." She spoke, closing in on the man. He tried to back away, but she was too fast. She grabbed his hair and put a knife to his throat, he struggled and she pressed the blade, letting a droplet of blood fall down his neck.

"We could do this the easy way…" she started.

"…Or the hard way." Cloud said, walking towards him, gun outstretched. "Your choice."

"Either way, the outcome will be the same." She told him. Erickson gulped.

"C-can't I just give you t-the money?" he stuttered, Cloud moved a bit closer.

"Boss says it's too late for that. You should've given it to him when he told you to. Mr. Hakujou doesn't give second chances."

"So what's it going to be?" Larxene asked, becoming impatient herself. When he didn't answer, she rolled her eyes and nodded at Cloud, removing the knife and walking away.

Cloud pulled the trigger and Carl Erickson clutched his stomach, sliding down his chair in agony.

"Let's grab the cash and go home." Cloud said, ignoring the dying man. He placed the gun back into the holder and walking towards the safe that was positioned in the corner of the room. Within minutes Cloud had broken the lock and was piling money into a pair of bag, Larxene took hold of one of them.

"Let's get out of here."

-/3-

Zack wasn't one for lugging bodies about.

He was the kind of man who enjoyed chases, and he was at his happiest running through the streets catching the wimps who couldn't handle taking orders from the boss.

So why the hell was he throwing a body into a deep hole?

He'd tried to ask Leon, but the stoic man had ignored him in favour of filling up the hole with dirt. It had taken just over an hour to find a place to bury Tidus; they had to be thorough, they didn't need the police finding out about more victims at the moment.

Zack had heard about the new case, and he knew who the culprit was. It wasn't that hard to figure out. The police were more alert than ever. Trust Roxas to kill a cop.

Though he wouldn't say that to his face. He wasn't suicidal.

But it wasn't like the boss to be so careless. He was usually careful that no-one found out. Everyone knew it was Roxas who'd done it, and he knew they were after him. Did he want to be caught?

"Hey Leon?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a 'Yes Zack. What can I do you for?'." Zack answered and Leon rolled his eyes,

"What do you want?"

"I was just wondering, do you think the boss is worried about the police now? I mean, he killed the best police woman in town."

"He'll find a way to sort it out. He always does. Now hurry up and help me fill this." Leon pushed a shovel into his companion's hand, ignoring the groan of protest.

"But-"

"Just get on with it, don't be so lazy."

"I'm not lazy!"

"Then prove it." Leon said simply. He knew Zack could never resist a challenge. He resisted the urge to smirk as the raven haired man began to dig.

-/3-

The phone rang again and Leon scowled. He felt like a damn secretary, he could've sworn this wasn't in the job description. He picked the phone up and spoke disinterestedly into the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Where is Hakujou?" a gruff voice replied.

"He's not taking calls," Leon answered, "But you can leave him a message--"

"Go get him." Said the voice, Leon raised an eyebrow.

"He doesn't want to be disturbed, so if--"

"I _said _go. Get. Him." The stranger demanded. Leon scowled again.

"Look--"

"If you don't get him now, Leonheart, I can make pretty damn sure that your name and picture circles every single police database in the country." He threatened, "It won't take long for them to catch you. Now go get your boss."

Leon growled, wondering how the hell the stranger knew his name. He had half a mind to hang up, but thought better of it. He walked up the metal stairway, where Roxas and Zack still sat; the latter twirling a gun around with his hands. The brunet shouted a quick 'It's me!' before he entered; he didn't want to risk being shot by Zack.

Roxas looked up from his puzzle cube when Leon entered and raised a thin, blonde eyebrow,

"There's someone on the phone for you." He said, holding out the device, "He demands that you speak to him. He's been ringing non-stop for the past half an hour."

"Didn't I say that I wasn't taking any calls, Leon?" Roxas asked; his voice so calm it made Leon shiver involuntarily.

"Yes, but he threatened-"

"Are you that much of a coward?" Roxas said voice still calm as ever. Leon bit back a retort, instead deciding to glare at the wall ahead of him. "Give me the phone." Roxas demanded, when he didn't receive a reply. Leon passed him the small phone and then stood next to Zack, one foot propped against the wall. The raven-haired man gave him a nod, which Leon returned quickly before they both turned back to observe their boss.

"Hello?" Roxas said coolly, making himself more comfortable.

"Hakujou?" the voice said; the tone held anger and Roxas smirked, realising whose voice it was.

"Ah, Xigbar,"

"It's done. Exactly how you wanted; now where is he?!"

"I'm not sure I know who you mean…" Roxas answered, examining the cube in his hand.

"You know exactly who I mean! You promi--"

"I make a lot of promises, Xigbar," Roxas cut in, he threw the cube behind him, concentrating solely on the conversation. "It doesn't mean anything."

"I could lose my job for what I've done for you!" Xigbar shouted down the phone, Roxas rolled his eyes,

"You still haven't done _everything _I asked for."

"What do you mean? I swapped the pictures and the information about you on Paine's files and the database! What else do you want?!" The reply was shouted so loudly down the phone, that Roxas had to pull the device away from his ear.

"Calm down." He snapped. "Whose picture did you use in the end?"

"Tidus something-or-other." He answered impatiently, "What do you want?" he repeated. Roxas smirked again; it was all going according to plan.

"Patience is a virtue, Xigbar." He answered. The other man growled, "Alright. I need you to get me and one of my colleagues in on the investigation into Paine Lowe's murder."

"That…I'll definitely lose my job for that!"

"Is that all you're worried about…Because, as you know, I have someone pretty special to you down here." Xigbar was silent; the only sound Roxas heard being his breathing. He smiled, "That's what I thought. Roxas answered, "Now do your job."

"Tell me where he is."

"That wasn't part of our deal. I told you that you would get to see him when the job was done; not before." The blonde said firmly, "Goodbye Xigbar."

"But I-!" Xigbar's response was cut short when Roxas snapped the phone shut with a self-satisfied smirk.

"I think it's time we paid our little…guest a visit."

* * *

_Um...Hi?_

_Much different to my old stuff, yeah? Well, this was started months ago due to me being very bored. I wasn't going to post it at first, but Wingz threatened me...Seriously. XD_

_She helped me so much with this, so this first chapter is for her. She helped with the title and everything, and she is my wonderful beta and ideas monkey. She is awesome. 3_

_Well, I'd love if you'd review. I need to know whether you like it or not. You can tell me if it sucked; I Just wont write the rest of it. 8D_

_So yes. I also want to say in advance that: -ahem- SORRY IF IT SUCKED!_

_-_ MrSpoon.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the ideas, which are in my head...and I'm pretty sure I own that. So yes. Kingdom Hearts = Not mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Demyx Mizu was a patient man by nature. It took a lot for the musician to lose his temper, or to annoy him so much he contemplated killing something. He just wasn't that sort of person.

But being stuck with a man who had been playing I Spy for the last three days was _really_ beginning to grate on his nerves.

He didn't even know why he was even here with this man. One minute, he was on his way to the store for some milk, and the next minute, he had been bundled into a car by Mr. I-Spy and blindfolded.

He was not happy.

Demyx had been brought to this fancy hotel, and locked into a room with the considerably larger man, and forced to play I-Spy with him constantly. It would've been okay if he could go swimming in the giant pool he could see from the window once in a while. But no, he was stuck.

The dirty-blond had considered trying to run, but his new companion was, to put it very bluntly, _huge._

Demyx had seen the hands the size of tennis rackets, the very big muscles, and the rather terrifying face and had, very wisely, thought twice about kicking up a fuss about his new arrangements.

"I spy with my little eye…" Demyx groaned and looked at the other man pleadingly.

"Please! No more I Spy! I'm _begging _you!" the blond, in order to emphasize his point, got onto his knees and clasped his hands together, his sea green eyes hopeful.

The larger man blinked, silent for a second, and Demyx raised his head in hope that his prayers were being answered,

"…Something beginning with B." Demyx slumped, his hopes dashed. His patience wearing thin, he got up and sat down on one of the beds, listening to the other man muttering.

After a few moments of Demyx considering just how much damage could come from jumping from a fourth story window, the door opened, causing the dirty-blond to jump and snap his head round the glare at the newcomer.

He wanted answers. He wanted them _now. _

The new arrival was a blond; he was much smaller than Demyx, and flanked by two taller, brunet and raven-haired companions. The small leader of the group sported a satisfied smirk, his blue eyes cold, as they glanced around the room.

"Ah…Mr. Mizu."

"Don't you 'Mr. Mizu' me! Who the hell are you?!" The taller blond scowled. The smaller man simply smiled.

"Demyx," he started, before being interrupted by said blond.

"Why the hell did you _kidnap _me?! And you aren't answering my question!" He cried. The slightly younger man laughed abruptly,

"Roxas, I'm Roxas. This is Leon and Zack." He motioned to the two men standing behind him, "And, Demyx, this is not a kidnapping. This is much more civilised."

"Civilised?!" Roxas nodded, looking at the fuming blond calmly. "You locked me in a room with him-" he jerked a thumb in his companion's direction, "-for _three days_!"

"It was necessary, and whatever I decide will continue to be necessary until Xigbar does as he's told."

"…What has Xigbar got to do with any of this?!" Demyx asked, confusion showing clearly on his face. "He can arrest you. Did you know that?"

"Yes. But he won't." Roxas answered, motioning for the larger man to leave. He did so without complaint, passing the trio who stood in front of Demyx. Said blond being slightly thankful; at least there was no more I Spy.

"What makes you so sure? He could you know! He'll find out where I am and—!"

"He won't. I promise you." Roxas said, calmly cutting the other blond off. Demyx scowled. He needed to leave. He glanced over to the door. The man had left it open! Maybe without him there, he could get out. Roxas didn't look particularly dangerous…But what about his companions?

…What was the worst that could happen?

Still scowling, he looked at the door. His best bet was to just leg it. Without warning, he shot past Roxas, who simply nodded to Zack and Leon. Demyx was almost to the door when Leon grabbed his arms. Before he knew it, Zack had a small pocket-knife next to his neck. He could feel the tip of the blade and he swallowed, failing to struggle his way out of Leon's grip.

Roxas turned, his smile still stuck on his face. His icy eyes betrayed the smile, however, and they seemed to shoot daggers at the taller blond.

"You can't escape. That was a stupid notion." He said, Demyx gulped, trying to inch away from the knife that was precariously close to slicing his skin. "You should thank Xigbar for this predicament you're in." He said, walking closer to the other man.

…_What the hell has Xigbar done?!_ Demyx shouted in his head. When he got out of this mess, he was going to hurt that man.

"You're going to do as I say, or you will die….Are you going to try and escape again?"

Demyx paled. _Die_? He stopped struggling and simply stared at the man in front of him. He _really _did not want to die. He was young! He still had so much to live for! These thoughts, and similar ones ran rampant though his brain.

After a moment, Demyx shook his head to Roxas' last question, careful to avoid the blade. Roxas nodded, and he felt himself being released, though Zack still stood close by.

"So what do you want?" Demyx asked, quieter than he had been, his sea-green eyes filled with confusion and fear.

"You'll find out soon enough. For now, you come with us." He answered. Demyx nodded, deciding it best not to struggle when Zack grabbed his arm roughly.

As the hotel door shut behind him, and the large man joined them on their way down to the lobby, the same thought kept running through Demyx's brain as he scowled.

_Xigbar __Kaizoku. I am going to _kill _you._

-/3-

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

While that was the depressing sound of a tennis ball hitting the wall over and over again, It could have easily been changed to be the sound of Riku _punching Axel in the face._

Thump. Thump. Thum—

"Would you quit it?!"

Thump. Thu—

"OW!"

"I _told _you to quit it." Riku watched unsympathetic as the red-head gingerly rubbed his head where the tennis ball hit it.

"You didn't have to throw a tennis ball at me." He mumbled, glaring at his silver haired companion.

"I'm sure the wall doesn't like it either. Now shut up or do something constructive." Riku answered, sifting through the papers on his small desk. The lamp flickered before going out, leaving the pair in semi-darkness. Riku scowled. "If I didn't know better—" he said, in a cold voice, "—I'd say you hadn't paid the electric bill this week."

"…you don't know any better." Axel spoke sheepishly. He narrowly avoided the tennis ball and held his hands up in surrender. "I'll do it tomorrow! Promise!"

"Oh sure. Not that we need it _now _or anything." Riku rolled his eyes before closing them with a sigh. "I'm going to bed…we'll carry on tomorrow."

"Sure…We'll find whoever did it, 'Ku." Axel spoke quietly, picking up his tennis ball and waving the other hand lazily.

"Don't slam—" _Bang! _"—the door…"

Riku really didn't know why he bothered.

While Riku settled down to sleep. Axel made his way to the living room after grabbing a torch from the cupboard. He threw himself onto the sofa, shining the dim light onto the papers on the table. He picked up the police file that Xigbar had given them earlier in the day and sighed.

"I just don't get it…why kill Paine?"

_Because she was nosy. _He told himself, silently apologising to Paine, _So what did you find out?_

"Nothing we can use, obviously." He scowled. "Would it have killed you to write anything down, Paine?"

Axel still couldn't believe it. He kept expecting her to walk through the door and tell him to pick up his _"dirty bloody socks, you animal!"_

But she didn't, and she wouldn't. It was too much of a depressing thought and he couldn't help but fight tears. Paine had been like a sister to the boys, granted, an annoying and bossy older sister, but a sister nonetheless.

Now that she was….gone. It was hard to believe it. He blamed himself for being an idiot and not stopping her from going out. He should have tied her up or something…Not that she would've let him. He'd have been sporting a nice black eye by the next day, but still, At least she might have been alive!

He could've kept her safe. He'd _told _her to stay; to order in a pizza and watch re-runs of 'Friends' to annoy the hell out of Riku. But she'd said no, telling him to watch the re-runs anyway and share the pizza with Riku instead.

She was 'busy', that was what she had said, and she'd shut the front door.

Axel tried to keep himself busy these days, whether it be finding clues about Paine's murder or simply throwing tennis balls at walls, he had to keep himself occupied or he'd _think._

Think about how he was the one who could've stopped her being shot.

So, picking up his portable CD player, he put the headphones in his ears and let the lyrics wash over him, settling his head on the pillow and trying not to think.

-/3-

"Open up!" Xigbar pounded on the officer's door, making his companions jump. He pummeled the door again, glancing at the blond next to him with a cold look. He was ignored, the blond point blankly refusing to acknowledge him. "I don't care if you're trying to get beauty sleep you pansy's! Answer the damn door!"

Inside the apartment, Riku was ready to kill. He stuck his head under the pillow and tried in vain to ignore the chief. Axel, on the other hand, strange as he was, was still fast asleep.

"AXEL! RIKU!" Xigbar hit the door again, "Shiva help you if you don't open this door!"

Riku decided he hated his life. Hated it with a firey passion. He dragged himself up from the bed, padding out his room towards the door.

But not before throwing a hardback book at Axel's sleeping head.

Ignoring his friend's splutters, and obvious pain, Riku pulled open the door with a scowl on his face. Without so much as a 'Hello, Riku. Sorry for waking you.' He was pushed past by a red-faced scarred police chief and two younger men whom he didn't care to recognise this early in the morning.

"What do you want?" Riku asked, realising full well who he was talking to, but not caring.

"Watch your tongue, Kisaragi. I'm here to give you help on the Lowe case." Xigbar answered, scowling.

Axel stood up, slapping the silver grump upside the head, before raising an eyebrow, "Help?"

"Yes, help. H-E-L-P." Xigbar continued, as if speaking to a small child. Axel frowned, ignoring the condescending tone.

"Is there a reason Sora is here?" Riku asked, still bleary-eyed. Sora grinned sheepishly, sorry for waking his friend up…even sorrier for _why _he was there.

"He's going to be helping you with the case, along with his cousin Roxas." Xigbar answered, "Roxas, Axel and Riku; Axel and Riku, Roxas."

"Um…Okay?" Riku frowned, "I'm going back to bed for an hour. It is an ungodly hour—"

"'Ku, its quarter past ten."

"_Ungodly hour_. I need sleep. Make yourself at home but don't touch the Lucky Charms. They're mine." With that, Riku Kisaragi slunk back to his bedroom, the door clicking shut quietly.

Axel rolled his eyes, before grinning at the pair of cousins, he held out a hand to Roxas, who shook it quickly, a small smile on his face. "Well, the help'll be appreciated. We've got nothing." He frowned quickly, but his smile soon came back to his lips. He motioned for the others to sit down, his offer being rejected by Xigbar.

"I've got stuff to do. I'll be back for a report later." He spoke gruffly, turning on his heel and slamming the front door shut behind him.

"_Stop slamming the doors!" _Riku shouted from his bedroom, ignored by everyone but himself.

"Well _he's _a happy bunny this morning." Axel muttered, "Oh well. Guess you've just got me to keep you company." He spoke cheerily, a raised eyebrow from Roxas was his only response to this, and he sighed. "I'm gonna need coffee."

-/3-

"I could sue you all you know? For like…harassment or something."

"Keep telling yourself that." Zack replied, his eyes rolling. "Just please, shut up and wait until we get to the lab. Then you can be as annoying as you want."

Demyx's scowl drifted into a terrified expression, "Are you going to experiment on me! What are you?! SOME KIND OF MONSTERS?!"

Leon and Zack both resisted from banging their heads against the nearest brick wall. "Shut up Demyx. Now." Leon told him, giving him a glare. Demyx nodded; thoughts of being experimented on running riot through his brain.

Zack led them to small metal door, Demyx wrinkled his nose, less than savory smells hitting his senses and he gagged. "Someone needs to find a toilet…"

The alley was dark, and Demyx felt the overwhelming urge to run and not look back. He would have done too, had it not been for the iron grip that Leon had on his poor, poor wrist.

Zack knocked a complex pattern on the metal, the clang echoing into the darkness. They waited a few moments, Demyx hoping that inside smelt better than outside.

After a moment, the door opened, revealing a shoddily dressed man, his long blond hair in serious need of some Herbal Essences treatment. Actually, scratch that, it needed the Head and Shoulders treatment. The man's face was young, however, scary but young. He sneered at the trio, narrowing his eyes.

"Vexen, my old bud. How yah doing?" Zack asked, barging past the blond without so much of an 'excuse me'.

"Better _before _you turned up on my doorstep." His voice was creepy too, Demyx noticed, and his fight or fight reflex seemed to be screaming 'FLIGHT. GO! GROW WINGS. DON'T LOOK BACK!'

But, despite his brain shouting at him, he followed (Read: Was dragged by) Leon through the doorway. At least the inside smelled of air freshener and not of the alley.

Actually, that wasn't air freshener. Demyx was reminded of the floor cleaner that his mother used to use on the Kitchen floor. Kind of…bleach-y.

"Just what is it that you _want, _Fair?"

"A favour…well, Mr. Hakujou wants a favour."

"And what, pray tell, might that be?" Vexen answered, looking disinterested.

"Hopefully for you to wash you hair…" Demyx mumbled. Leon elbowed him in the ribs, a cold look crossing his features.

Vexen glanced at Demyx, glaring at the younger man with distain. "Who's the mutt?"

"Excuse me? I am not—"

"Not wise, Demyx." Leon interrupted.

"Demyx Mizu? Hmm. I heard about him, Roxas hasn't killed him yet? Interesting." Vexen spoke, sniffing. "I'm thinking that I know what you're going to ask me. Babysit the hostage."

"Not so much _babysit—"_

"Hmm? Well you can forget it. I'm busy doing other things that Mr. Hakujou has ever so _kindly _ordered me to do. So you can take the mutt and get out of my lab." Vexen turned his back on the trio, "Shut the door on your way out."

Zack huffed, rolling his eyes, "Dude! Roxas'll kick your ass if you don't do it. I don't want to see another one of you shot between the eyes. Just do it, will you? Or at least get your pansy of an assistant to do it!"

"Pansy? That's a new one for him." The blond snorted, but turned back to the men, raising an eyebrow, "Who was it this time?"

"Tidus…" Zack muttered, he glanced over at Leon, who stayed silent; unconsciously tightening his grip on Demyx's wrist. The blond yelped, scowling as Leon shrugged, loosening the grip slightly.

"What an idiot." Vexen said, but without malice. "Fine. Leave him here. But if he touches _anything _in this lab, I will personally throw bleach into his _face."_

It was in that moment that Demyx decided to keep his hands in his pockets. He liked his face just how it was.

"Thanks buddy. You really won't regret this! We'll put in a good word for you." The raven haired man held his hand up for a high five, to be rejected with a blank look. "See yah Vex!"

"Good luck, Vexen." Leon spoke, his tone bored. He waved a hand before following his partner out of the door.

"Zexion! Get out here!" Vexen shouted, throwing his long hair behind his shoulder, Demyx blanched. He _really _needed to wash his hair. "How long does it bloody well take to walk here from the other room?!"

The blond received no answer, and he scowled, ordering Demyx to sit down and _'not touch anything so help me Shiva'._

Demyx, not needing to be told twice, sat quickly on a stool. He was started to realise just how much of a bad situation he was in. He was stuck with what could potentially be a murdering maniac scientist and his 'pansy' of an assistant. He could end up with like…fins or something at the end of this. Not to mention he could be damn well _dead._

Demyx looked up when he heard footsteps, glancing at the man who entered. The slate haired man looked back at him with calculating eyes, eyebrow raised. Demyx blinked and the man looked away, looking without emotion at what Demyx assumed he could call his boss.

"I was busy with the specimens which _you _told me to observe."

"I don't care. You should be faster when I tell you to move your backside. And stop being such an insolent little git or I'll turn _you _into a specimen myself." Vexen answered, glaring and turning his back on the younger man. "I have a new job for you. Babysitting."

"But I'm a scientist. You can't expect me to—"

"Have fun, Zexion. Don't kill the mutt." Vexen interrupted, sneering as he spoke. Demyx thought it could have been a medical condition or something. He watched the blond half-storm from the room, and he could suddenly feel a very angry stare boring into his head.

He laughed nervously, looking up at the other man. He couldn't have been much older than Demyx, but he was certainly shorter. The only reason Demyx didn't make a comment was because he was absolutely _terrified _of getting a scalpel in the eye or something.

There was a moment of silence. Then another one. And another one.

A good five minutes passed before Demyx finally got uncomfortable enough with the dagger glare that he spoke.

"So…You aren't going to try and kill me are you?"

"Yes."

"Oh that's goo---Wait, what?!"

"It'd be the highlight of my day."

"I hope you're being sarcastic."

"I don't like to tell."

"So are you going to try and kill me or not?"

"Probably."

"But you can't! Vexen told you not to! Besides; I've got so much to live for!"

Zexion hummed, eyebrow raised. "And what, I must ask, have you got to live for?"

"All sorts! I could be a world famous musician with my sitar! I could teach! I could become a doctor if I wanted! I COULD BE USEFUL TO THE WORLD!" Demyx groaned, burying his head in his arms.

"What if you never left this lab? What would you have to live for then?" Zexion asked his voice monotone.

"…Well…Um, I…"

"So killing you would be a small mercy for both of us."

"No!"

Zexion rolled his eyes at the blond, turning away and busying himself by brushing down the counter with a hand. "I'm not going to kill you. Did you really think I'd sign my own death warrant? You aren't worth it."

"…what do you mean?" Demyx asked, pulling his hands away from his face and raising his own eyebrow at the slate haired man.

"Roxas is a cold-hearted killer. You do as he says, or you die." He answered, suddenly wondering why he was telling the blond these things, "To be quite honest with you," he continued, "I prefer living in a lab to being lowered into the ground for eternity."

"Roxas sounds like just the person I'd invite to a party."

"He's the kind of guy you want on your side. So just don't bother him and you'll be fine." Zexion answered, sitting down, "What are you? Some sort of bait?"

"Bait? That makes me sound like a worm."

"Maybe you are a worm."

"Hey! Take that back! At least I don't look like an emo-gone-wrong!"

"Excuse me? Says the 80's reject."

Demyx's mouth dropped open, but he quickly regained himself, scowling, "You're just jealous of my haircut. I have something you've never heard of: _Style_."

"If you call a diabolical mess _style,"_ Zexion mocked, "You look like some sort of David Bowie reject."

"DAVID BOWIE WOULD BE PROUD OF MY HAIRCUT!"

"You keep telling yourself that…if you wish hard enough, it might come true!" he spoke in a condescending tone, and Demyx narrowed his eyes.

"Oh it's on…Wait. What was your name again?"

"Zexion."

"Oh right. Well. IT'S _ON, _ZEXION!"

"Shame the same can't be said for the power button in your brain."

Demyx decided not to mention the yelp he let out ever again.

-/3-

Sora sighed, excusing himself from the living room, (Roxas and Axel had begun to argue again, this was the fifth time in the space of half an hour and Sora wondered if his cousins' brilliant plan had been ruined before it even began).

"I say look at _this _sheet! It's got information on the crime scene!"

"Well this one's got junk about Hakujou! The guy that we're trying to catch!" Axel replied, brandishing the sheet as if he could start a duel of paper cuts.

Sora knew this would only end in tears, so he had disappeared before he was dragged into it. He walked to Riku's bedroom and knocked on the door, waiting for an answer.

"What?" a grumpy voice spoke. Sora guessed Riku had buried his head under the pillow, if the muffled edge indicated anything.

"It's only me…can I come in?" Sora asked, rubbing the back of his head as he waited for an answer.

"…Sure." was his only reply. Sora shrugged, pushing open the door and looking at the lump that was his friend. He rolled his eyes, picking up the nearest thing (which, surprise, surprise, was one of Axel's tennis balls) and threw it at him. The lump yelped, his head shooting up and throwing a glare at the brunet, who laughed at the mess that was Riku.

He would've looked menacing, he really would've. Had it not been for the fact that his hair was all over the place and his pyjamas had a teddy bear sewed into the collar.

"It's nearly midday. I can't handle those two any longer. It's too much hard work."

"Can't I just stay here? It's comfortable, and I don't have to think about anything." Riku replied, running a hand through his hair in a vain attempt to straighten it out.

"Sorry. Everyone has to think." Sora answered, wishing he didn't have to himself. He shook his head and grinned at Riku. "Besides, you've gotta save me!"

"_You're so annoying! You might have missed something at the crime scene, MORON!"_

"_Calm down, Princess! Be careful or you'll get frown lines!"_

"Oh god…" If Riku weren't so proud, he would've whimpered and begun to hibernate for the rest of his life. "My life would be so much easier if Axel just couldn't talk."

Sora shrugged. "I'll let you get sorted. But I'm serious, if you don't get out of here and help me, you'll be sorry." He grinned, before poking Riku in the shoulder as if to strengthen his threat. Riku sighed as the door shut behind his friend and groaned as voices filtered through from the other room.

"_Sora! Tell your cousin that we should get statements from the witnesses!"_

"_Sora! Don't listen to that moronic fire truck. We should go to the scene first!"_

Riku figured that this was going to be a long, long day.

-/3-

Well this was going to be more difficult than he originally planned.

When he had thought up the scheme, it should have been simple; get in, manipulate the stupid officers and leave with maybe a few less people clogging up the city.

He didn't think that the officers in question would be so damn stubborn.

The red-head. Axel Tamashi. What a moron. With his stupid charisma and his annoying voice. "Check the witnesses, not the scene, blah, blah, blah."

Roxas _hated_ tall, charismatic, male red-heads.

And he was not a _princess._

"Roxy, not to sound rude. But you're being stupid." Axel spoke; he looked at Roxas with the expression of his own irritation.

"One, you overgrown hedgehog, my name is _Roxas. _Two; I know what I'm doing, unlike _you _and Three; _Go die down a hole."_

Axel scowled, before a smirk worked its way onto his face, "Roxy~" he spoke, voice dripping with a disgusting sweetness, "Baby~ I know you're PMS-ing, but there is no need to be like that."

"Call me baby again and see where it gets you."

"Alright then; Princess." he spoke, smirk still in place, "What's wrong with 'baby' anyway?"

"I am nobody's _baby. _And I'm going to kill you if you don't get out of my face."

"I'm not in your face, but I can be if you want~" Axel leaned in and leered at the blond. So Roxas did the first thing that he thought of.

He grinned maliciously back and punched him in the face. _Hard._

"_That's _why you do not call me baby."

"I was right," spoke a voice from the doorway, his eyes tired and his silver hair still a mess. "This is going to be a very long day."

Everybody ignored the sounds of Axel's moans, apart from Roxas, who punched him in the shoulder again, just for good measure, "Don't be such a wimp."

It will be difficult to do. But Roxas was determined to break them. He wasn't the most powerful man in the city for no reason. He could do it. All he needed was patience.

-/3-

_Well hello there! Happy New Year to you all!  
_

_I'd like to apologise to whoever actually read the first chapter of this for the...6 month (?) wait for this. I had a rather large brick wall right in front of the 'Story' area in my brain. That, and I've been really busy. I've surprised myself by somewhat liking this chapter, but that could be a large misunderstanding on my part :P  
_

_Thanks to Wingz, who read this through and checked for my mistakes, and also told me to hurry the hell up with it. XD_

_So, a wonderful thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter and reviews for this one would be lovely :)_

- MrSpoon

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing beyond my brain, which helps throw this dribble onto the page. But you know that.


	3. Chapter 3

When Cloud was small, he'd always been sure that he would be a superhero. It was just _fate. _He even had a multitude of costumes, which he kept prim and proper in his space rocket wardrobe. Every so often, in the snobbish way that toddlers seemed to develop in their early years, he would order his mother to 'run the triangle thing over them to keep them straight.' Mrs. Strife would laugh, telling her son that it was called an iron, and that she would do it, but it would cost him a sweet.

Cloud wasn't willing to give up said sweet, and decided to leave his costumes in the wardrobe, they weren't that creased anyway.

Despite this, Cloud always knew that he was special, and even if he wasn't a superhero one day, he could be a hero; rescue people from fires and fight crime on the mean streets or something.

He'd spent a lot of time running around in his cape, singing a popular superhero theme, imagining that yes; he was the hero of this story.

"Cloud, darling." Larxene drawled, "Did you forget that I still have that home video of you running about in your little cape?" Larxene smirked, the closest to a smile that she could get, and ruffled her partner's hair. Cloud simply shook his head,

"Larxene, sweetie. Did _you _forget that I have the 'Pretty Princess' pictures from pre-school? You were such a cutie!"

"Ah, touché."

Cloud smiled, "Well, I couldn't go twenty years without getting a little bit of blackmail." Larxene made a tutting noise, patting his cheek,

"Your mother would be ashamed."

"Good thing she can't see what I got myself into." Cloud replied, stretching his legs out. "She'd have a heart attack."

Larxene snorted, standing up and pulling out her gun, glancing at the weapon before winking at Cloud, "What about seeing adorable Baby Larxy with a dangerous firearm?" the blond shook her head, placing it back in her holster, "She'd keel over from that sight alone."

Cloud wasn't kidding. He was thrilled that his mother wasn't around to see what he and his best friend had been sucked into. Criminal hadn't been on the list of things that she'd have liked to see her son grow up into. It wasn't as if he'd been brought up wrong; he'd had a wonderful childhood, full of trips to zoos, and father/son bonding. This life had just sort of…happened.

"Cloud Strife and Larxene Mizu." A voice, cold and unforgiving entered the room, and the pair looked up, their boss stood in front of them, "Have you got my money?"

"All of it, and a bit more." Cloud answered, scratching the back of his head.

"Good. You've done well." Roxas opened the bag, a satisfied look passed over his face. After a moment, he took a wad of bills from the canvas sack and threw them towards Larxene, "Don't spend it all at once."

"You got it, sugar."

"You're related to a Demyx, aren't you?" Roxas asked, eyebrow arching. Larxene answered with a nod, her brow furrowing,

"Why?"

"No matter…." He spoke vaguely. Larxene scowled, about to move forward before Cloud placed a hand on her arm.

"He's my brother…what's going on?" she asked, shaking her arm loose.

Roxas smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "We're…I'm keeping him safe for a little while, we had some problems with a certain police chief and well, Demyx was easy bait."

"You _what?"_ Larxene said, ice creeping into her voice. "What do you mean 'easy bait'? Roxas!"

But the blond was already gone, lazy wave and a smirk in place. Larxene bristled, growling. "What the hell has he done with my brother!"

"Larx, calm down. I'm sure he's—"

"Cloud. Do _not _tell me to calm down." She hissed at him, he flinched slightly, frowning. "You know exactly what he's like! Demyx is just a kid!" She had lost her usual sense of composure, her eyes showing a fear that she would deny to everyone but Cloud, and even then, she wouldn't give it away completely.

"Larx, he's not as weak as you think. Roxas hasn't done anything to him, I can tell."

"_How, _Chocobo-brain. How exactly do you know?"

"Call me that again and I may have to kill you." She raised a perfect eyebrow, clenching her jaw, "I know he's fine because Roxas isn't stupid. If he needs a hostage, he will keep a hostage."

"But—"

"Lark! Just shut up for a bit, okay?"

The female blonde narrowed her eyes, and Cloud gave her a smirk, "Makes a change, you being quiet."

He yelped when she hit him round the head, scowling, before they both became sombre again. "I've got to find him, Cloud. He may be annoying as hell, but he really doesn't deserve to become Roxas' pawn."

"I get it, Larxene." He rested his head back on the sofa, bit his lip, and after a moment, began to smirk. "I think I can find a way of finding Dem."

"Oh?"

"Remember Leon and Zack…?"

-/3-

Zack, for the most part, knew when to keep his mouth shut. He was sworn to secrecy on many things, and could be trusted to keep things close to his chest, as the expression goes.

Leon, as well, could be trusted to keep all things well and truly hidden. So when Roxas said that no one could know where the Mizu kid was, no one was going to know where the Mizu kid was.

"Hey guys."

The pair looked up from their oh-so-grown-up game of snap; they were betting on it with loose change from their pockets, oh, and a skittle. The turned their heads towards the smooth voice.

Cloud Strife was not unattractive; he had clear blue eyes and a good facial structure. His hair was a natural platinum blond that many would kill for, and he sported some good muscles. Years of SOLDIER training had paid off before he'd lost his balance on the socially acceptable scale.

All this taken into consideration, was probably the reason that the two snap-players couldn't seem to look away. Well, they'd always fought over who'd pluck up the courage to ask him on a date, (answer: neither of them, they were both unable to bring their 'manly courage' into existence.) and it was clear to everyone but Leon and Zack that Cloud _knew._

And the blond was going to use this to his advantage; he needed to know where Demyx was, and they were the ones who knew everything that Roxas did.

"How's it been up the top?" Cloud joined them at the makeshift table and smiled, re-shuffling the deck of cards, sharing them out between the trio.

After a second, the pair spoke in unison and Cloud arched an eyebrow,

"Cloud, how are-?"

"Spikey! How you do—?"

The darker haired men glared at each other and Cloud hid a smirk. "I'm fine, just wanted a chat, you know? I haven't seen you two in months."

"Busy up top you know? Boss man keeps us on our toes." Zack answered first, leaving Leon to fume silently, "How's about you, still partners with Sparky?"

"Don't let her hear you say that," he answered, imagining his best friend with a bucket of water and some live plug sockets.

"Ah, she loves me."

"Like she loves a cold." Leon interrupted, rolling his eyes.

Cloud sighed, "Now, now, kids." He shook his head, "I needed to ask you something actually."

"Fire away."

"Well, I heard about that kid...the hostage? Just wondered if you knew anything. You get so much rumour running about when you're with the foot soldiers."

"Why do you want to know, Spike?" The raven spoke, Cloud shrugged his shoulders,

"Curiosity, come on. You can trust me." The blond put on a smile, one that he knew had all the persuasive power he needed.

"It's just some random kid. He's got something to do with Xigbar." Leon answered after a few moments, "Roxas has put himself into a police operation and he needed leverage."

"He's not even that smart," Zack added, "Do you really need to know?"

"As I said, curiosity."

"Curiosity killed more than the Cat, Cloud." The blond glanced towards the warehouse door, where Roxas stood with his arms crossed. "Get out."

"I was just—"

"Out, or there is a very high chance that Leon and Zack will kill you. Won't you, boys?"

The pair looked uncomfortable, both shooting apologetic looks to their friend. Cloud made a face, before standing up. Without a word, he moved past Roxas and out the door, scowling.

"If I catch either of you divulging information to him, or to his girlfriend, you can guarantee that he will be taken care of...as will you. I can trust you, can't I?"

He received two guilty nods, saying nothing as he left them to tidy up their cards, picking up a folder before leaving the warehouse. Leon and Zack were silent for a few minutes, discarding the skittle and placing their change back in their pockets.

"He's a bit touchy today." Zack said finally. Leon shrugged, placing the card pack on the table. "It's like..."

"Normal?"

"Well, yeah. But no. He's never been this weird about information before, why's he being so secretive towards Cloud?"

"Just…don't question it, Zack." Leon spoke, shrugging, "Try not to be stupid, okay?"

"Hey, it's not as if you were trying to keep it quiet, one look from Cloud and you were putty in his hands."

"Oh look who's talking." Leon rolled his eyes, but hated the fact that Zack was right. The brunet simply shook his head, "Let's go."

"You forget that Cloud so totally likes _me _more."

"Really." Zack smirked, nudging his partner.

"Really, really. Me and Cloud, sitting in the tree—"

Leon punched Zack.

-/3-

"Zexion?"

"What?"

"Why is the sky blue?"

Zexion rolled his eyes, glancing at the blond; "How old are you? A four year old would ask a more interesting question."

"No, seriously. Why is it blue?" Demyx asked, leaning his head on his hand.

"Something to do with scattered light. Does it matter?"

"Not really. I'm just really bored." Demyx answered, glancing around, "This place gives me the creeps."

"That is the desired effect."

"You're really weird, you know that?"

"Really."

"It's like…you're all quiet and broody, but you've got this murderous atmosphere about you. Like you want to kill me!" Demyx spoke with a grin. Zexion sighed, wondering when his life got so mundane.

"Observant, Demyx. Now please shut up before I breed something that can kill you for real."

"Oh, that's nic—Wait, what?"

Zexion was silent, half hinting that Demyx should do the same, but of course, he didn't.

"Hey! You aren't _allowed_ to kill me! You said so yourself!"

"There are ways of getting around that, there are accidents in labs. It's what Roxas gets for leaving you here to annoy the hell out of me."

"You don't want to die! So you wont hurt me."

"Oh how I wish I could." Zexion muttered, clenching a fist. Demyx stood up, making his way over to where Zexion had, at one point, been concentrating.

"What'cha doing Zexy?"

"Don't call me that. Ever."

Demyx rolled his eyes, "Fine. What'cha doing, _Zexion_?"

Zexion ignored him, a common occurrence since Demyx had been dumped on him. Vexen found this very amusing and took great pleasure in sniggering at his student when he walked past the lab. Zexion, needless to say, was at his wits end.

"Zexion? Zexion. Zexionnnnn! Zexy! Zexyyyyy!"

Before Zexion could move towards the blond in order to throttle him, Vexen appeared in the doorway, his superior smirk firmly in place. He looked at his watched and cleared his throat, a horrible sound that caused Zexion to cringe.

"Zexion, you've been asked to take Demyx to the warehouse." The blond spoke, turning to go, "Now."

"You mean that you were asked, but seeing as I'm his babysitter, I have to do it?"

"Well done, there is a brain cell in there somewhere. Be quick, I want that lab report by this evening."

Zexion growled, attempting and yet failing to hide his irritation.

"Hurry now," an amused Vexen grinned, "before Roxas throws his toys out of the pram."

Zexion, kerbing what would be rage, if he weren't such a rational person, moved towards the blond, taking him by the wrist and all but dragging him from the lab. Demyx yelped, "Ow! Zexion, that _hurts _dammit!"

"Good, now hurry the hell up."

Demyx frowned, trying in vain to figure out Zexion. He was a cold-hearted amoeba, to be fair. Yet Demyx couldn't help but be intrigued. He wanted to know why Zexion couldn't stand to be in a friendly atmosphere for more than a second; why he seemed intent of ignoring any other type of life apart from his single-cell organisms.

Demyx was going to make him crack.

He could do it; he'd done it before. All it would take was patience and persistence; Demyx _would _know everything about the harsh eyed man before the month was up.

-/3-

Roxas was worried about his state of mind, he really was.

He was the leader of a crime syndicate, feared throughout the city. He kidnapped, he smuggled, he killed; he was _not _one to laugh at jokes.

Yet, here he was, Roxas Hakujou, laughing at Axel's joke.

Where exactly along the line, had his sanity left him?

"Enough already!" Riku snapped, throwing a pen at his roommate. Axel scowled at him, chucking it back,

"Lighten up, 'Ku."

"This is a _murder investigation." _The silver haired man stressed "Not a chance to test out your stand up routine."

"I said; _lighten up." _Axel spoke, mimicking the annoyed tone. Riku glared at him, his eyes dark.

"How about me and Riku go check some stuff out? You can stay here and go over the witness statements."

"Sora, it's not—"

"C'mon Riku." He urged, picking up his coat from the stand, "We can get something to eat too."

Riku looked unsure, his face haggard. Sora took his hand and silently nodded to Axel, tugging his silver haired friend to the door. When the door was shut, they silently made their way to the iron stairs that led down from the apartment. Once down, Sora tightened his grip on the others hand and walked him to the nearest coffee shop.

"Sit down, I'll bring them over." Sora told his friend, before Riku could protest, he was pushed into a chair.

After a few moments, Sora sat opposite him and pushed a cardboard cup towards him with a nod.

"You've got to calm down, Riku."

Riku ignored the overpriced coffee and rubbed his face with one hand, before looking up at Sora with tired eyes.

"He makes everything a joke. Paine is _dead, _Sora."

"I know, but everyone has different ways of dealing with grief. I mean, look at you. You shut yourself away and work. You keep working until someone physically moves you away from the paperwork."

"But he just jokes!"

"He's dealing with things. You can't honestly say to me that Axel doesn't care that Paine's gone? If you can, then you're stupid. You know that's not true." Sora spoke firmly, taking a sip of his coffee. "Give him a break. He understands why you're so uptight, but he's not wired like you. It takes a joke to keep him sane."

Riku was silent, nodding once. "I get it, Sora."

"Good. Now drink your coffee. It cost me a college fund." He laughed, and suddenly Riku felt better.

All he needed, it seemed, was a kick from a small brunette to stop his wallowing.

Shame Sora was feeling even worse.

-/3-

"So, I've got a crazy idea."

"Does it involve water pistols and a camel again?"

"No!"

Leon shrugged, not raising his gaze from the book he had found. There was precious little literature in the warehouse, so Leon took what he could. Anything was better than talking to Zack.

"It's crazy on the account of that we'd be helping someone, and the fact that..." he lent towards Leon and lowered his voice, as if he were a secret agent passing on information that could cause national tragedy if it was even uttered to the wrong person. "...we'd be _betraying _the boss."

"You really have gone insane, Zack." Leon spoke, lifting his head and throwing disbelieving scowl at his colleague.

"You can't honestly tell me that you agree with the stuff he does, Leon."

"Well no. But we got ourselves into it." He answered, looking back down at his book, "I don't really think getting shot is a worthy outcome of trying to help someone."

"But think about it. He's going insane with power...we could be the ones to save the city!" Zack exclaimed, before looking around nervously; checking he was unheard by others.

Leon said nothing. Zack nudged the other mans shoulder. "C'mon! Cloud needed our help..."

"We aren't superheroes."

Zack fell silent at the abrupt sentence of his friend. He thought for a moment, considering whether his next comment would go too far, but Zack was Zack and he needed Leon's help.

"Remember why you joined this?"

Leon was silent, reading his book as if the darker haired man was not talking. "Remember _her,_ Leon. Remember R—"

"Enough." Leon interrupted, not raising his head, but it was clear he was no longer reading. Zack frowned,

"Why don't you let me say R—"

"Because it doesn't matter." Leon spoke harshly, eyes blazing as he looked up. "Just leave it alone."

Zack shrugged, feeling his plan to remind Leon had failed. He looked down at his boots, giving up.

"Zack,"

"Hm?" The raven-haired man looked up from inspecting his boots, making eye contact with the stoic man.

"Tell me your plan."

* * *

...Hey!

Yesssssss. Long time no see. It feels weird using again :') But here's chapter 3 of How To Be Dead. It's been sitting on my computer for MONTHS. No lie. It was beta'd, but then Lor's computer ate it and it was byebye beta'd version. xD But no matter. Hopefully this doesn't have a massive load of mistakes.

Hope you enjoy!

~_MrSpoon._


End file.
